


I'll wait a lifetime for you

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present of sorts for a friend of mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait a lifetime for you

You hide behind your feelings  
and keep the truth locked away,  
but there is so much said  
in the things you don’t say

You innocently tell me  
our time has come and gone  
and that we can’t go back  
but I don’t believe it  
and this time you’re wrong

The distance you put between us  
is nothing more than time lost;  
a place for your feelings to hide,  
yet I can hear the love in your voice  
each time we talk

My patience has no end  
when it comes to loving you  
and I will wait a lifetime  
for you to see the truth

Real love doesn’t go away  
it doesn’t fade into the past,  
it goes on forever  
and always finds its way back

I will wait a lifetime for you  
because you are my soul,  
and behind all of your doubt  
I know you can’t let go

You are my soul,  
and I am yours, too.  
If two people were ever meant to be,  
it’s me and you


End file.
